<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12 Days of Davery by captainamergirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143766">12 Days of Davery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl'>captainamergirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Young and the Restless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 days of Christmas come early, Davery, F/M, Rare Pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan and Avery doing the holidays up right. [This is Christmas in July for all of us]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avery Bailey Clark/Dylan McAvoy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Holiday cards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>1 - Holiday cards</span>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “The twins are fast asleep,” Dylan announced as he finished his staircase-descent. He set the baby monitor atop the coffee table and moved over to Avery. She didn’t seem to have heard him. She had her glasses on and seemed very intent upon what she was doing.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Is it Christmas card time already?” He asked, moving behind her and settling his hands atop her slender shoulders.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> She nodded. “Uh huh.” She reached up to pat his left hand with the fingers not clutching a Mont Blanc pen. “I’m trying to think of exactly what to write to Nicholas. It’s got me a tad bit … flummoxed,” she admitted. She looked up at him, noticing his expression droop a bit. “Oh, I know. I know. You two have certainly had your differences … But you’re brothers … And it’s almost Christmas and -”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> He squeezed her shoulders. “It’s okay,” he said.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Really?” Avery asked, turning in the chair to face him. Her soft hand found the curve of his cheek. “Because I can rip it up. I don’t have to send -”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “It’s okay,” he said again.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Dylan…”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “It’s been five years … I think maybe it’s time … To reach out...”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Avery caressed his face gently. “It must be hard though.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “It is. But I just don’t want to be angry anymore. Sully - I mean, Christian … That’s Nicholas’s child … When I think about someone else possibly raising our twins … It makes me feel sick. I can’t blame Nicholas anymore for wanting his son in his life, especially because Christian was his last connection to Sage. He deserves this.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Do you ever think about … How different things would have been if you had gotten to keep Christian?”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Sometimes …” Dylan offered her a smile. “But things … They worked out the way they were supposed to in the end. I’m here with you and we have two beautiful boys together … I'm happier than I probably have a right to be.” He leaned down to her, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. His fingers tangled in her luxurious blonde hair. “I always knew it was going to end up with you and me together… At least I hoped for that. Because I never stopped loving you. I never will stop loving you. I am just sorry I got lost along the way…”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Me too. But we’re here now … And we’re good.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Dylan kissed her again, murmuring into her lips, “Mmm, we’re better than good.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Avery’s arms slid up to wrap around his shoulders and she held him tightly to her for a moment as their kisses deepened in intensity. He slid his mouth down to suckle on the taut column of her throat. She practically purred.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Oh, Dylan,” she whispered hoarsely. He cupped her full breasts through the baggy tee-shirt of his that she liked to wear to bed. “I think the Christmas cards will have to wait until morning.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> He couldn’t argue with that logic. He didn’t want to. He needed to be close to her right now, to hold her, to be inside of her, feeling her incredible warmth wrapping around him.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> He immediately scooped her up into his arms and she laughed. Locking her legs around his lean waist, she kissed him as they tumbled for the sofa. They’d never make it all the way upstairs now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Decorating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>2 - Decorating</span>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Avery sat on the brocade sofa, bouncing the twins on her lap, as Dylan did his level best to untangle last year’s string of lights. “Need some help?” Avery asked with a twitch of her lips.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “I think I almost have it,” Dylan said. He managed to unknot the last loop and he let out a soft </span>
  <em>“aha.”</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Avery chuckled and looked at their sons. Both had honey blonde hair like Avery’s and bright blue eyes like Dylan’s. There was no mistaking who their parents were. “Boys, I think he’s done it.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Don’t tell me you doubted me,” Dylan said with a smile as he moved to the tree and began wrapping the lights around the thick branches. It had been his idea to get a nine-foot Douglas Fir for their sons' first Christmas but he had to stand on his tiptoes to reach the top branches.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Never, ever,” Avery said with a giggle.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Dylan smirked as he looked at his sons. “I think your Mom’s pulling my leg right now."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Not at all,” Avery said, obviously struggling to maintain a straight face.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Dylan finished stringing the lights as Avery cooed at the boys. The twins stared at the flashing bulbs intently, identical looks of wonder etched across their chubby faces. Ashton even reached out a chubby little fist in an attempt to capture one, to hold it’s hypnotic magic in his grasp. Avery lightly urged his fingers away where he couldn’t get hurt if the glass shattered.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “They love this,” Avery remarked.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “And what about you? Do you like it?”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Avery nodded. “I think it’s looks terrific. I would say that all it needs now is some ornaments. I actually dragged some of them from the garage while you were out tree-shopping.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Great. Thanks,” Dylan said as she pointed to the small white boxes that sat beside the sofa. He opened one of them. A smile tugged at his lips when he spotted the familiar glass angel. His and Avery’s names were etched in tiny letters at the base of the figurine, along with their wedding date. He held up the angel to watch the lights dance on the delicate crystal wings. “My father and Christine gave this to us as a wedding present,” he said.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Yes, I remember. They were thrilled that we found our way back to each other,” Avery said.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Dylan looked over at her. Emotion swelled in his throat, making his voice huskier. “I was thrilled too… I still am. Avery. I am so glad that you're back in my life and that you gave me these amazing children ... But when I think about how much time we lost… How much time I wasted being stubborn...”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "Dylan, look, we found our way back to each other. That’s what really matters. Please don’t beat yourself up about this anymore.” She shifted the boys in her arms and stood, moving to him. He set down the glass angel and opened his arms to his family, to the three people he loved more than life itself.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Avery snuggled against him as best as she could with the babies between them. The twins squirmed in their embrace, reaching out to pat their father’s smooth cheeks. Dylan smiled as he looked at the three of them. His whole world was right there in his arms. Suddenly no more words were necessary.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Holiday movies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>3 - Holiday movies</span>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Well Ashton and Hunter are down for the count,” Avery announced, coming down the stairs. She spotted Dylan as he emerged from the kitchen. “What do you have there?”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Popcorn, slightly burnt,” Dylan said with a smile. He shrugged. “Hey, you’re the chef, not me.” He moved to her and bussed her cheek. “I thought we could have a movie night. Your favorite holiday film is literally playing on every channel in L.A. tonight.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Avery smiled. </span>
  <em>“It’s A Wonderful Life,”</em>
  <span> she mused. “I know it’s not your favorite though. If you’d rather watch something else -”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “It’s fine,” Dylan assured her. “You get to pick this time since I subjected you to football all day long on Thanksgiving.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “I won’t argue with that logic,” Avery said. Dylan set the bowl of very crispy popcorn on the coffee table and grabbed for the remote. Flipping on the TV, the McAvoys settled onto the sofa, Avery halfway sprawled across his lap as he ran his fingers gingerly down her spine. As she munched on kernels, she felt him bury his lips in her hair several times, and she shivered, clutching his thigh in response.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> She looked up at him, brushing her lips across his. They were impossibly soft and tasted of salt. “Are we watching the movie or making out?” She asked.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Hmm, can’t we do both?” Dylan kissed her again, licking at the plush petals of her lips.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Avery smiled and she climbed onto his lap, straddling him. Her hands slid underneath his button-down flannel shirt, feeling the hard muscles beneath her hands. She moved to cup his chiseled cheeks in her hands and she smiled at him before giving him a passionate kiss, which he returned with equal fervor.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> He fisted his hands in her flaxen hair and drew her closer, her breasts bumping up against him. “You’re missing your favorite scene,” he said, one eye lazily scanning the TV screen.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “It’s alright,” Avery said in a husky voice. “After all, I </span>
  <em>have</em>
  <span> seen this movie about fifty times.” She nuzzled his neck with her mouth and he hiked up the back of her blouse. His large hands felt warm and firm pressed against the small of her back.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> He rolled her carefully onto her back on the cushions and leaned over her, his mouth brushing her chin gently. “You know, we really do have a wonderful life,” he murmured.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “We do… That’s the honest truth, even as cliché as it sounds” Avery said. When she had left Genoa City years ago, in a cloud of sadness and shame, a part of her had truly feared that she would never see Dylan again. He’d remained the specter in all of her dreams and fantasies though, haunting her so that she could never forget him. Truthfully, she didn’t want to. Being loved by him had been </span>
  <em>everything.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> She still remembered the day he showed up on her doorstep, heart in hand, asking if he could take her out for a cup of coffee. That took her back, reminded her of how they had really started in the first place. Somehow they’d begun again at that busy coffee shoppe, though they’d never really stopped exactly. They’d just been </span>
  <em>paused</em>
  <span> for a while; had enough time to find themselves and realize they’d never be okay without the other. Nothing could compare to the happiness she felt with her husband and sons. She really did have everything in the world she could ever want right under this roof.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Holiday baking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>4 - Holiday baking</span>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Avery expertly outlined the snowman-shaped sugar cookie with white icing, carefully squeezing the frosting bag in her tiny hand, angling it just right to make sure the nozzle didn’t clog up. She then stepped back to admire her handiwork: 12 snowmen, 12 stars of Bethlehem, 12 Christmas trees and 12 Santas. She smiled. All in all, a successful baking day.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Dylan was out Christmas shopping with the twins, having left her alone so that she could perfect her craft. He had told her that she was already perfect and that thought just made her blush, just like a school-girl. He had a way of making her feel so incredibly special.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> The phone on the wall jangled to life and Avery dutifully wiped her sticky fingers on a clean towel before moving to answer. “Hello,” she said in a cheery voice.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Hello, sister dear,” Phyllis’s familiar voice came over the line loud and clear. “You sound happy.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Hello, sister dear,” Avery returned. “And I am. I just finished baking.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Oh, so you’re in your element. No wonder you’re happy. But here I was thinking you and Dylan had had an afternoon quickie while my nephews napped.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Avery chuckled. “I would have liked that,” she admitted, “but Dylan’s not here. He’s taken the twins on a top-secret Christmas shopping expedition.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Wonder what you’re getting this year? A teddy with leather and -”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Phyllis, come on,” Avery said, but she was laughing. “I doubt he would buy those things with two impressionable children present.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “True. Dylan’s a Boy Scout.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Avery shook her head. “Anyway, how are you doing? Is it snowing like crazy in Genoa City yet?”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “No, actually. So far, we’ve not had one drop of snow -- which is fine by me,” Phyllis said.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “How’s the baby?” Avery asked.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Active as ever,” Phyllis said. “Right now, he or she is tap dancing on my spine.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Oh, ouch.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “No, it’s okay. It’s worth it.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Definitely worth it. I bet Billy is excited.” At times, Avery still couldn’t believe that her sister and Billy Abbott were an item. And not just an item, but a married couple about to have a baby. It was surreal in a way, but also somehow seemed to make a world of sense. Avery had never seen her sister more alive or happy than she was when she was with Billy.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “He’s thrilled,” Phyllis said and Avery heard a smile in her sister’s voice. “Do you have any child-rearing advice for me?”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “You hardly need it. You’ve raised two children already.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “I know, but that was years ago…”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Well, okay... Just get lots of rest, make Billy give you foot massages and spoil you rotten… Know that you can never have too many diapers on hand… And love the baby the best as you can, which I already know that you will.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Thank you, Avery.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Of course.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Look, there was an actual reason I called other than to ask for baby advice…”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Hmm, was there?”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Yes. It’s almost Christmas and I thought you and Dylan should bring the kids to Genoa City for the holidays.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Phyllis …”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Well, I can’t fly anymore so that leaves you to come here. Home, just where you belong.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Phyllis,” she said again. “I would like that but-”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Avery, come on. It’s time. It’s been years since you stepped foot on Wisconsin soil. I know a lot happened; I know you were hurting so badly when you left, but people miss you here. They ask me about you all of the time. And I miss you, I need you. Please come home.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “I don’t know if I can. There are so many bad memories there -”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “And the good ones? What about all of the good ones like discovering Dylan was alive and you and I, seeing each other again after years apart, and finally, really embracing what it means to be sisters? You’re not a timid woman, Avery. You’re not a scared mouse -”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “No, but I </span>
  <em>am</em>
  <span> human and that place … It hurt me.” Avery found her eyes were moist against her will.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “But you’re strong. You’re a survivor. You can do this, you can face this. I will help you, Dylan will help you… Everyone who loves you will help you.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Phyllis…”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “It’s all I want for Christmas this year, Avery. I mean that.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “You’re making it really hard to say ‘no’,” Avery said with a quiet, ironic laugh.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Very hard?”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Extremely.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Then come. Come home where you belong.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Can I think about it? Can I discuss it with Dylan first? He has his own reservations about that town.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Yes, you two can discuss it. I would never expect you not to. I just miss you and the twins … I miss my family.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Avery smiled. She and Phyllis truly had come a long way. “Okay. I’ll talk to him tonight.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Great. Now get back to baking. I am sure you’re not even close to being done.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “No, I'm not,” Avery admitted.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> The sisters said their goodbyes and then Avery decided to start mixing up her signature pumpkin bread, one of Dylan’s favorite treats. She had just placed the pan into the oven when the door opened and Dylan came in, carrying the twins on either of his hips while also somehow managing to juggle several shopping bags.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Avery’s face lit up in a smile. “You’re home!” she said, moving over to her family. “Can I help you with those?” She asked, pointing to the bags with a teasing grin.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “No, you can’t. But you can take the twins,” Dylan said. “Ashton’s wet and Hunter’s smelly.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “I just noticed,” Avery said, wrinkling her nose at the odor. She cooed at the boys as she accepted them into her arms. They were getting so big, so heavy, she wondered how much longer she could carry them around. She moved for the nursery and changed the boys one by one while Dylan went about hiding the presents that she wasn’t supposed to see.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> When she returned to the kitchen, she spotted Dylan nibbling on a snowman cookie. “Hey, those aren’t for you,” she said in a faux-chastising voice.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Then who are they for?”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “The neighbors.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “The neighbors?” Dylan said with a smile. “Do we even know their names?”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Ellen and Hank are right next door; Jensen and Paul are across the hall.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “You’re good.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> She smiled prettily. “Thank you.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Avery settled the twins into their playpen after pressing kisses to their foreheads. She moved to Dylan and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against his strong back. “I have to talk to you about something.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “That sounds ominous.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “It’s not necessarily a bad thing … But we can’t talk now because I have cookies to deliver,” Avery said.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Okay… Do you need help?”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Nope, I think I’ve got it. You stay with the twins and keep an eye on the timer - there’s something cooking in the oven, just for you - and I’ll be right back.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Alright,” Dylan agreed. He turned in her arms to kiss her gently. She wrapped up the cookies after setting them on little decorated plates and headed out the door.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bundled Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>5 - Bundled up</span>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> They were resting on the sofa, Avery's head in his lap as she watched the lights twinkling on the tree. The twins were down for the night - or at least that was the plan - and it was just the two of them, close as could be.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Avery felt his work-calloused fingers feather in her soft hair. "Candy cane for your thoughts," he said.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> She chuckled. </span>
  <em>"Really?"</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "Or a penny. Your choice."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "I'll take the candy cane," Avery said. "But only if it's peppermint. You know that's my favorite."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Dylan produced a medium-sized candy cane from the pocket of his denim jeans. She smirked at him. "And here I thought you were just happy to see me."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Dylan chuckled and leaned over to kiss her gently. "I am always happy to see you." Her enclosed the candy candy in her tiny hand. "Now that I've paid up, you have to keep up with your end of the deal."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "You mean, tell you what's on my mind …"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "Yes. You've been pretty quiet tonight."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "I guess… Well, I've just been thinking about what Phyllis said on the phone when we talked three days ago."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "You mean about how she said she wants us to come back to Genoa City for the holidays."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Avery nodded. She slowly pulled herself to a sitting position and looked at Dylan earnestly. "How would you feel about going back there? I mean, that place…. It did a lot of damage to us."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Dylan nodded too. "It did. And I made the biggest mistake of my life there... I let you get away."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "Oh, Dylan…." She set down the candy cane and reached for his hands, squeezing them tightly in hers. "We found our way back to each other."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "We did. But I am always going to hate how I hurt you."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "I don't blame you for any of that. I never did."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "I know. That's what makes you so amazing." He bussed her cheek with his soft lips. "I was just so lost without you."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "I was too," Avery agreed. She cocked her head to the side and watched the little toy train endlessly circling on a looped track around the base of the tree.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "What if -" Avery started. She shook her head. "Never mind."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "No, not never mind. What were you going to say?"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Avery swallowed hard over the lump in her throat, ripping at the wrapper on the candy cane to give her something to do. "What if … we did go back? Just for the holidays? Phyllis is about to give birth and I'd really like to be there when the new baby comes… But-"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "But you're worried."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "Yes. I know it's silly…"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "No, it's not. It's human. But -" he pulled her close to his side - "if we did go back there for the holidays, we could give the boys their first taste of a white Christmas. And most importantly, we'd be facing our fears."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Avery looked at him. "You're a little scared too huh?"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "A little," he said with a small smile. "I am going to think a lot about how I disappointed you but I am also going to remember the day I saw you again after I had let you believe I was dead … How beautiful you looked walking into that room at The Underground in that sparkly dress… Looking into your eyes for the first time in such a long time, I was home. And that's what this is about. I am never home unless I'm with you."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "Oh, Dylan…" Avery's eyes filled with tears and one dashed down her cheek. He caught it on the tip of his thumb. "You're my home too," she cried.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> He kissed her softly on the lips. She looked up at him then and sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this but … But I think I do want to go back to Genoa City. I want to see my family and I want to prove that no small town in Wisconsin can ever part us again."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "You're sure?"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "I think I'm sure," Avery said. She nodded. "Okay, I'm sure. As long as it's okay with you."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "It's okay with me," Dylan said. He kissed her again and she tugged on the hem of his tee-shirt. He stilled her hands. "Wait a second. I have a present for you."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Avery raised an eyebrow. "A present? But Christmas is well over two weeks away."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "I know, but I want you to have this."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "Okay…"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> He disentangled from her embrace and moved for the tree. He scooped up a brightly wrapped red package and deposited it in her tiny hands. "Go ahead. Open it."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Avery slowly peeled back the paper until she was looking at a black box that was labeled Fenmore's. It had been a long time since she'd thought about that boutique; longer still since she had been inside of it. She lifted the lid and pushed aside the white tissue paper, pulling out her gift and holding it up against her.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> She searched Dylan's eyes for explanation. It was a fluffy, white snow jacket with soft woolen lining. She ran her lithe fingers over it's big black buttons. "I don't understand…"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "Well, I had this feeling you'd want to go back to Genoa City so I ordered that from Fenmore's site and had it overnighted here … Just in case… It's snowing there now, after all…"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Another tear dashed down Avery's cheek. "It's amazing how well you know me; how you seem to know what I want even before I do."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Dylan smiled. "I just hope you like it."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "Are you kidding? I </span>
  <em>love</em>
  <span> it… Help me put it on?" She asked in a soft voice.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "Of course." He sat down beside her and held up the jacket, helping her slide her arms through the thick, padded sleeves. He then carefully clasped each shiny button and drew up the hood. "Beautiful," he murmured. "You look like my little snow bride, all bundled up like that."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Avery grinned. "Thank you, Dylan. Not just for this jacket, but for knowing me better than I know myself. I love you for that and so many other reasons too."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "I love you too, Avery."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> He leaned over and kissed her, sweeping his tongue across the seam of her lips. She moaned, heat immediately consuming her body. "Dylan," she whispered huskily. "I love your gift but right now I need -"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "What, honey? What do you need?"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "I need you to take it off me. I need you to take me, Dylan. Please make love to me right now."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "You don't have to ask me twice," he promised, his eyes smoky, as he began to undress her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>